Maybe
by iamiweasley
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after Daryl and Carol's conversation on the overturned bus outside the prison. Daryl reflects on the conversation and ponders his real feelings. Rated M for language.


**Authors Note: OH MY GOD. WASN'T THE PREMIERE AMAZING? I STILL CAN'T GET OVER IT! I sobbed/giggled/screamed my way through the Caryl scene. I then watched it a billion more times. It was perfect. The writing was flawless, and Norman and Melissa did a wonderful job. I pray that their characters take their relationship to the next level. I can't handle my feels right now so I decided to write this one shot. It's a short little take on what Daryl is thinking after his conversation with Carol on the bus. **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead

Daryl sat around the campfire as the rest of the group slumbered. Lately sleep didn't find him much. It seemed that their constant moving always kept him on edge and he never trusted a moment to close his eyes. Embers from the burning fire floated around him, dancing eerily in the early summer breeze.

He turned to watch Carol who was sleeping next to him. He kept replaying their conversation from earlier on top of the overturned bus. Lately he and Carol were spending more and more time together. He helped her train with weapons and she aided him on nightly watches. He enjoyed her presence so much; she was the type of woman that didn't need no conversation all the time. She respected the fact that he hated when people chattered his ear off. But the times when they did talk, they had the most meaningful conversations.

But tonight, fuck, he actually touched her. _Massaged_ her. Never in his life he would of have thought of massaging someone. What the hell, since when did he care that her muscles hurt? A year ago, he wouldn't have given a rat's ass to how she felt. But damn, he actually cared for this woman. The question is, what kind of caring?

Yeah, he cared a lot for her. He always worried about her well-being and her finally handing a weapon. When he went hunting, he always wanted her to come along so he knew where she was. When he came back from runs, she was the first person he wanted to see. Not fucking Lori, or Maggie. He always wanted to see Carol.

They did flirt a lot. Sometimes it was just a smirk from across the room or they would playfully fight when no one was watching. Lately though, it was verbal. They would flirtatiously bicker about who had a better shot and zombie kills. Tonight took him by surprise though. She never sexually suggested anything like that. He was used to women hitting on him but he was never attracted to those blonde bimbos with big ass tits and fake boobs.

He played it like he knew she was joking. But for a second he was so hopeful that she was serious. But why? Daryl Dixon never liked nobody. He was just fine on his own thank you very much. He didn't need anyone.

Daryl couldn't sit any longer. He got up and quietly made his way toward the fence and slipped through the small hole. He shot down the remaining walkers near the fence and made his way toward the pond outside the prison. There he settled on a boulder and turned back to his thoughts.

Maybe he could actually take a chance with Carol. She was the only person in the group that understood him. The only person that wasn't afraid of his true colors. The one who pulled him back when he wanted to stay far away as possible. He always turned into a different person around her. She made him abandon his old ways. Made him feel worth something and not just someone who was skilled at a bow .

He wanted to make it work. In this world full of hell, she kept him happy. He cherished their carefree conversations. Now he wanted something more. He wanted her to be his.

Daryl got up to make his way back to the group but something caught his eye. He smiled to himself and quickly picked a beautiful blossom, and silently thanked the good sign.

That morning, Carol awoke to a single Cherokee rose lying on her pillow.

**OKAY THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME VENT MY CARYL FEELS THROUGH THIS ONESHOT. I cannot stop thinking about him and I HAD TO GET THIS OUT! I love them so much together! I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated!**

**If you ever want to discuss Caryl feels just contact me on my tumblr! My url is misterdaryldixon . tumblr . com **

**Xoxo **


End file.
